Warum Geht: A Bully Story
by D-Rider
Summary: ON HIATUS Jeremy McCabe was a fool to believe his mother would actually give him a one year vacation with lottery money, even after proving to be a true jerk on the wrestling mat. Full Summary inside Warum Geht is German for Why Go...
1. Chapter I

Disclaimer: Bully is owned by Rockstar. If I owned it, that bisexual bullshit wouldn't be found in it. Sorry.

_Summary:_ Jeremy McCabe, a 16 year old troublemaker from Brooklyn basically has a low paying job down the street from his shabby apartment home. However, when his mom finally lucks out, and wins a multi-million dollar lottery, she instantly blows off about 40 of the won cash to finance his tuition to an even more dilapidated school in Connecticut; Bullworth Academy. Set two years after the game, and Jeremy is one year less than that of the main characters (of the game).

**Introduction:**

"What is it, Hertzburger!?" shouted an annoyed boy from the front of a butcher shop. He was silently removing a bloody and hairnet, and with a damp towel, wiped the splattered blood off of his face, arms, and then placed his glasses on. Removing the hairnet revealed a seemingly square head, short brown hair, and even though he wasn't too upset, he had a default, gruff look on his face. The boy was Jeremy Allen McCabe, an uncommon Caucasian 16 year old from the rundowns of Brooklyn, though bad kids like him are common where he lives. Although not completely diesel, he was quite built for his age, and

"McCabe, I need you to refrigerate the rest of the veal trucked here today!" shouted a man with an Eastern European accent, and wore a white Garrison Cap with a lime green shirt under a white bloody apron.

"I told you that I already got all of it!" shouted McCabe.

"Well apparently, you DO need your glasses on the job!" he shouted while pointing to 6 carts each containing 4 or 5 raw veal on them. "Toss them into the freezer, or I could always find you more work…"

"Alright!" said the kid as he grabbed some rubber gloves.

"What the hell are you doing?" asked Hertzburger.

"I'm putting on some damn gloves for the job." He said hurriedly.

"Not without washing your hands with the Antibacterial for 20 seconds you're not." Jeremy's face became dull quickly

"UGGH!!!" he shouted while tossing the current rubber gloves into the trash, and advanced toward the sink. After doing his duties of work, he kicked the door open, causing the bell at the top of the door to jingle loudly.

"That's coming out of your pay!" shouted Hertzburger from the distance as Jeremy walked on. He rolled his eyes heavily without a verbal reaction.

_"If you did that, I'd be doing volunteer work, you cheap __mofo__," _he thought as he walked on home. It was an overcastted August morning, and it seemed like any second now, rain was about to slap its sodden hands onto the city. On his right, which was a few townhouses down from his own, a group of people were surrounding two guys fighting over a car muffler, and they all "oohed" and hooted extremely loudly. When he got to his apartment building, he climbed the stairs all the way up to the room labeled a crooked "36" but because it was actually 39; the bottom nail for the 9 was missing. After keying in, he walked into the small living room, and tuned in on television to News Channel 6. They talked about the usual things of people who got shot, another elementary kid was in possession of drugs at school, when all of a sudden; they began to talk about something interesting:

"…the rib injury to Murrow High School principal Mrs. Peggy Pebbles has literally forced the woman to stop working for the next 6 weeks." Said the woman on the news.

"Yes and there's still been no word from the culprit, Jeremy McCabe, who faced immediate expulsion for his actions in anger of receiving a smaller punishment of a suspension for breaking the ankle of Kurt Robinson from South Shore High School in an official wrestling match, but them continuing to step on it, after he knew he allegedly cracked something." Said the brunette man beside her. The screen changed position to one of the AP's (Assistant Principal), whom McCabe rolled his eyes as he showed up on screen, a white man with a buzz cut, Daniel Keever.

"It's extremely unfortunate that Murrow was represented by a poor individual, ah…morally and financially." He said while looking at the reporter, as the camera was all up in his face. Jeremy felt his face turn sour after those words. "As Ms. Peggy was giving him a fair punishment of 10 days suspension…"

"It was a month, asswipe!" shouted Jeremy out loud.

"…prior to this event, when she stood, he took liberty to knee her in her…ah…torso area," he said.

"Just say her little chubby gut, Keever!"

"What did you do to retaliate to his vicious attack on the school principal?" asked the reporter, though her words were barely hearable.

"Ah…following his actions, I shot up from my seat, grabbed him by his arms, and probably more violently than I should have, I…ah…slammed him against the office wall….

"That was the Corbin Richards after I bumped into him running away from your slow ass, and I knocked his sub out of his fat ass hands." Said Jeremy calmly. "And it was the wall to the Auditorium." After McCabe spoke, the camera went to Dontrel Williams, a black student he knew from school.

"Yo, dat lil' white boy ran 'way from Keever like a rat escaping a cat, den he din knocked out Bubba Corbin's sandwich out his hands, and den Corbin said 'BAM!'" he interjected while making the hand motions of slamming somebody on a wall. "Dat trick said 'AAHH!!!'" he imitated followed by heavy laughter.

"Jeremy McCabe still has not been found since the incident, as the address his mother gave the school at the beginning of the year was false." The woman said after the screen went back to the two of them talking in the studio.

"Yes, and when found," continued the man. "He will not be tried; however, he will be forced into apologizing to Mr. Robinson, and pay a total of $500 in debt of his formal school principal," he said.

"I do hope Mrs. Pebbles is alright," said the woman while turning to face him. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and began flicking channels. While watching "the History Channel," on the History of Sex, there was a few loud "Pfts!!!" from the distance, ending in "Plts!!!" on his front window. There were three red and blue paintballs with orange paint splattered on his window, and instead of shouting and complaining, there were other houses that had it as bad, if not worse with their homes. Jeremy walked to the corner, and grabbed a brick from the pile of crap at the corner of the living room (why they were there IS unknown), and opening the window, he chucked it at the douches with the paintball guns at full power. After a few seconds, there was a loud "AAHH!!!" after it hit one of their legs.

"A misaim" said Jeremy quietly as he closed the window and made it seem as one of the adjacent buildings did the mishap. After another few hours of boredom within his home, two paintball wars in front of his house, and a game of basketball with a volleyball and two shopping carts, his mother, a short woman with long brown hair a few wrinkles on her face walked into the home with a 7-11 bag, and 4 lottery tickets in hand.

"Hi baby!" she said while laying down the bag of hotdogs and chips down on the counter in the kitchen. "How're you?"

"Accomplished," said Jeremy as he stood up. "I was on the news again tonight." He said blankly.

"Hush up about that," she said while losing her positive attitude. "You know as well as I do that that was pure unsportsmanship you portrayed…"

"Sportsmanship?" asked Jeremy. "Mom, the guy pulled my arms back, and then grabbed my chin!" he shouted. "He then decides to full nelson me, and intentionally kicked me in the balls!" he shouted. "Now let's talk about breaking rules and unsportsmanship!"

"You broke a fractured a bone in his body on accident, Jeremy, and then you totally disregarded and took advantage the boys suffers and pain by STEPPING onto his broken ankle!" Jeremy wanted to roll his eyes, but by this point he couldn't. So, he silently grabbed his hotdog, and stormed off into their room, closing the door rather softly for a guy who just got told off by his mother. Within the boundaries of the room were a mattress and a brown futon, and on the side was yet another television set, only this one smaller and had wooden sides. Jeremy turned it on, and after spreading a mustard and ketchup packet that came with it, began eating it calmly as a rerun of "Wheel of Fortune" came onto the television. Jeremy grabbed the remote, and began flicking channels, though they only had around 50 something on there…

"OHH MYYYYYY GGGGGGGGGGGOOOOOOOOOOOOODDDDDDDDDDD!!!!" shouted a booming feminine voice throughout the entire apartment building. Jeremy jumped from his nap in front of the TV, as a plastic hotdog top flew to the other side of the room. He hopped up, and ran into the living room (which wasn't a long run), and saw his mother crying tears of unsurpassed joy. Jeremy saw another lottery ticket in her hands, and slowly cocked his head, to see a blond man on the television screen with a red and blue "MEGA-MILLIONS" sign. The chronological order of numbers was as followed: _53, 32, 64, 91, 22 & (MEGABALL) 84. _This time, he jerked his head over to his mother's ticket, where all of the numbers matched up from the screen and ticket, including the goldenrod mega ball # of 84.

"Holy crap; mom won…" were the only words to which he was able to spit out at the moment. The man on the screen had a heavy smile on his face.

_"And if you have these numbers in correct chronological order, please call in to claim your $200,000,000 prize. I'm Jacob Sanders wishing Brooklyn a good night!" _he said quickly.

"AAAHH!!!!" screamed his mother. She instantly grabbed Jeremy's hands, and began hopping up and down as if she was doing the "Ring around the Rosy." Jeremy wanted to stop, but a part of him that wanted to dance with his mother resurfaced, as he formed a huge foreign smile onto his face, and began spinning along with her. Jeez, 200 million? You'd be a retard if you didn't dance after knowing you just won THAT much money.

"You'll be spending a YEAR's worth vacation in Bullworth Springs, dear!" said his mother a couple of weeks later. The two of them were in a subway station, and Jeremy was ready to train off into a vacation home in a neighborhood of luxury apartments called "Harrington House."

"Mom, why'd you blow off that much just so that I could have a vacation that I really didn't deserve?" he asked as a large smile seemed to be implanted into his head.

"Well, it's more for me," she declared silently. "But I believe with you gone into your beautiful vacation in the Harrington House of Bullworth Springs, I can get our budget straightened out, move out of that trash heap and at least into a real townhome, if not move down south, and get our bank accounts in check as well; even though we only received 55 of the money," she said, darkening her tone in the last sentence. She was upset in not getting all of the $200 million, due to the fact that the federal government confiscated the lower chunk (thankfully) of the check.

"Well, if it's for the better…" said Jeremy matter-a-factly. He was extremely happy, due to the fact that he finally quit his dead beat job at Hertzburger's Butchery, getting a sweet year long vacation in "Bullworth Springs," along with a sweet blue luggage bag and $250 spending money. They at simultaneously kissed, Jeremy handed his luggage to the bellman, and he nearly skipped into the train (which had plenty of room!).

"I love you sweetie," she said from outside. Jeremy held up the peace sign, and five minutes afterwards, the train began to move, and then went out in a 200 mph blast.

"_This must be a rich people thing or something; this train is dead empty!" _he thought as he made himself comfortable in his train seat. The en route wasn't very long, just about shorter than 2 hours, and when the train stopped, his ticket was a connector, and was to take a bus on the rest of the way. With little trouble, he left the train station, and hopped on the bus where his blue bag was just put into the luggage compartment (he knew that it was his because that blue was a bit more unique). When he stepped on, the bus driver took a look at his ticket.

"Bullworth Springs, please?" asked Jeremy smugly. The bus driver looked at him with heavily confusion. His face seemed inward, and his head structure was egg shaped. He had an olive green outfit, with hat, and his skin didn't identify his race (he was dark, but didn't seem Black).

"What?" he asked in a gruff voice.

"You know, Bullworth Springs…" he asked. The bus driver still had a blank look on his face. "I'm staying at a place called Harrington House…."

"Oh, in that case, just sit your butt down and away we go!!!" shouted the bus driver. "I know _exactly _where that place is!" he shouted. Jeremy wasn't the only one on the bus, but the kids sitting there were two guys, each with black leather jackets, and their hair was high and greased up as if it'd kill them had it not been there.

"Orkney, yous wastin ya' time trying to take us back to da hellhole!" shouted one of them in an extreme Brooklyn accent. Even though McCabe was from the depths of the city, he didn't talk to much people with the authentic accent. He diminished his urge to talk to them, as they bus driver and the kid continued to talk loudly. He took his seat, and as soon as his butt made contact, he noted that it was stone cold, hard, and leathery. Matter a fact, it was quite bootleg. As the bus driver closed the door of his bus slowly and continued to snap at the two grease heads, Jeremy didn't want to, but an uneasy feeling grew in the pits of his stomach…


	2. Chapter II

**Chapter I**

Jeremy watched the scenery as they passed by on the bus. The driver was making a bunch of wheezing noises as he drove, and Jeremy had the ODDEST feeling that the two boys in the back were looking at him. He just felt their eyes onto him, as he picked up little whispers and giggles from them. Jeremy tried his hardest to ignore them, and he turned his head out onto the window, where the bus passed a sign in metallic green letters "Green Run Academy." The sign had a picture of a blue metallic horse beside it, and as they passed the school's gates, there was a scene of a white guy in skin tight pants smack a black guy with a skateboard from behind. Jeremy couldn't help but to cringe at that sight.

"_What the hell kind of school is that?" _he thought as a face of shocked curiosity came onto his face. After shaking up on the fact that some guy just got owned seriously via skateboard, the two guys from the back still had their eyes on him, whispering, giggling, and talking smack about him. They were just coming up onto a sign that said "Now Leaving Dahlia," and to see about the situation, he violently snapped his head back, and saw as the two guys with greasy hair indeed were looking directly at him, but one had his stomach hang over the seat, and the other one laid horizontally with it, and propped his feet on the seat across. The three of them stared at each other for a few seconds, before one of the greasy haired kids spoke up.

"What'cha want, an autograph or something, Richie?" asked the guy lying down. He was the one who had the authentic, 1950's Brooklyn accent.

"Seriously dude," said the other leaning all over the top portion of the seat. Jeremy noticed that his accent was a false one, due to the fact that he seemed to need to force it out.

"I don't want autographs from greased up punks who fell asleep in the 50's and didn't catch up with the time," said Jeremy who turned his body to sit like the Greaser who spoke first.

"Haha funny, shut ya flippin face," said the first one quickly.

"Haha, why don't you make me, Greaseface," said Jeremy in quick retaliation.

"Hey; don't talk to Ricky like dat!" said the one with the forced accent.

"You kids shut the hell up!" said the bus driver gruffly as he turned onto the country road, surrounded by nothingness and dirt. "Or you bastards can go to school with your feet!"

"You haven't changed at all since May, huh Orkney?" asked Ricky. "Makin' us do shit we don't wanna do, and then you act like reversin' the situation will make us think negative 'bout it…"

"Watch ya mouth and shut up!" shouted Orkney gruffly once again. "You're just the same as well, you cheap fuck; you've been on this bus all the time last year from sneaking out into New Coventry with Lola's slut of a sister, and you've _still _hadn't managed to pay the damn 50¢ service charge; you owe me probably more than $100 since your freshman year!"

"Askin' for a 50c charge for a little bus ride from the "Cove" back to school is a little much, isn't it?" asked the one with the forced accent.

"Well, if we asked the boy going to Harrington House, I'm sure he could pay your entire tab, and some!" shouted Orkney. Saying these words seemed to have triggered something into the boys' actions, due to the fact that they both gave extremely evil glares to him.

"Oh yeah, this boy's stayin' at Harrington's Ass House," said Ricky moving up to the seat behind Jeremy's. "So Richie, mommy paid for your chance to stay with more rich snobs like yourself, huh?" he asked darkly.

"Yeah, Richie McRich Bitch!" said the other boy from his seat. This was a predicament; these guys seemed to be prejudice on those who have more money, yet he didn't want to seem dirt poor (like he truly is).

"What's it to you, ass monkeys?" asked Jeremy as he turned to face front once again. Ricky didn't take his leave so calmly, as he hopped over to the seat in front of him.

"So, how much did mommy have to pay to get you into your little "Dream Dorm?" he asked while shoving his shoulders.

"Don't touch me!" shouted Jeremy while shoving him back.

"Ooh, wasp boy fights back!" said the kid from the behind him.

"No, it's W-A-S-P," said Ricky in a mockingly higher class accent. "For 'White-Ass-Sissy-Pus!'" he shouted. The other Grease guy laughed it up, as Jeremy looked at them Ricky as if he had 4 heads coming out of his side.

"What the hell's a W-A-S-P?" asked Jeremy.

"Yeah right; I'm sure Spencer paid you a deal of cash to fake being rich or something."

"Do I sound like I'm forcing a 'poor-boy' accent here?" asked Jeremy as the other kid quit laughing. "It's not like your stupid friend over there, who actually believes that he's pulling off a Greaser's accent…."

"Hey, I am a Greaser!" shouted the kid in a more fake tone than ever.

"Hey, you'll respect 'Cheeks Labuno' Chandler over there," said Ricky. His accents maybe fake, but it's better than Thomas'," he said. At this, Chandler, Ricky, and even Orkney the bus driver laughed heavily. Chandler's face even turned red.

"That lame-brain couldn't fit in with a pack of losers!" said Chandler.

"He couldn't fit in with the nerds last year!" said Ricky.

"He went as low to try to fit in with ME!!!" shouted Orkney, at which they all laughed hysterically. Even Jeremy cracked a smile; if a kid tries to hang out with the bus driver, they must have some sort of problem on their hands. Jeremy didn't notice the fact that they were in a town, nonetheless on a bridge. "Alright boys, our voyage here is damn near complete," said Orkney, as he took a turn.

"You not getting that 50 cent!" shouted Chandler as he stood up, and smacked the back of Jeremy's head walking off the bus. "Go tell Tad he can suck Rockefella's dead dick to see if he can finally become 'Olde Money'" he said while hopping off the bus. Jeremy was fixing to jump the guy, but as he hopped up to follow him, the bus driver blocked his path.

"Woah buddy," said Orkney, as a bellman like man came out of the building, and took the three bags from under the bus. He then let go, and held out his hand. At that point, Chandler, turned into an opened gate passageway. "You're gonna have to pay that 50c…"

"I don't have time to; no!" shouted McCabe as he hopped out of the bus, and ran for the place where he turned to. As soon as he halted himself, Jeremy got an outlook of where he was dropped off to. This wasn't a vacation his mother paid for him to go to; this was a boarding school!

"Oh f—k no!" shouted Jeremy, as he didn't just lose Chandler to the crowd of students socializing and relaxing, however, the biggest slap to the face was the fact that the kids were wearing a school uniform. And they weren't all the same damn uniform!!! He silently began to walk into campus of this school, and as he did, he looked to his left to see a section of the school labeled _BOY'S DORMITORY_, and the girl's dorm, in the same large lettering on his right. Straight ahead, were a few guys sporting in white shirts with a blue and gold lettered insignia on the top left side. He looked around, and saw some kids that had dark-teal colored attire; as girls and boys had some, only the girl's had teal skirts and white shirts. A man in a navy blue suit was chasing a bespectacled boy with a gray rocket launcher-like weapon in hand. The boy was awfully skinny, and wore a green sweater-vest, with neatly ironed pants. Jeremy decided to make his way around the campus before he dared try to figure out what the hell was going on with him in this school. So, he walked to his left, and went around to the other side, where he passed the LIBRARY, which were full of students in the green sweater-vests reading and had them walk in and out of the library.

When he decided to turn another left, he saw a heavy presence of little kids wearing the school attire. And afterwards, he turned to see a large statue of a man tossing a football, which pointed to a section of the school labeled ATLETICS. Jeremy looked up to see that it wasn't a man tossing the football, but a personified Bull throwing it. He was fixing to run over to the athletics to see about what the school had to offer football wise, however, his eyes were caught by a student with jet black hair, and was wearing a light and royal blue sweater-vest in diamond checkered pattern. He turned his head to see where he was walking to, when the next section of the school caught his attention. There was a small stairwell going down, and then up, but the prestigious section of the school was labeled something familiar of this school: HARRINGTON HOUSE.

"Home sweet home!" shouted Jeremy, as he turned into an all out sprint into the area. When he arrived to the building behind the label, he noted that it was extremely huge and had a luxurious vibe to it. "This is my kind of place!" he shouted. Apparently, his voice trailed off to the black haired boy's audio, and he turned and walked slowly over to him.

"Uh…excuse me, monsieur." He said. The kid had that kind of "rich boy" accent to him that the Ricky kid was impersonating on the bus ride here to the school. "But what on Earth do you believe you're doing?" he asked.

"Oh; my mom bought me a year long vacation here to Harrington House," he said. "Minus the school gear, I believe I can get used to living here," said Jeremy as he started to walk passed the guy. Sadly, that didn't go with the black haired kid, and his hand instantly met Jeremy's chest. He then backed up with a confused grin onto his face.

"Woah, woah, WOAH!" he said following him removing his hand off of Jeremy's chest. "You were not here at the Harrington House interest meeting during the Bullworth Reception last week." He said. "It was there were people paid for their dues or established payment programs with the school to stay here." He said. "Unless your family's met privately with Mr. Harrington or any of his business associates, then I…"

"Yeah, my mom set a meeting with Mr. Harrington the next day because I couldn't make it to the Reception," lied Jeremy. He gave him an extremely suspicious look, and then turned to the door to grab a clipboard with paper onto it.

"Well then, I'd like to ask for your name…" he said in a foreshadowing tone as he flipped through the members with name and information. "Name?" he asked while looking up to him sharply.

"Jeremy McCabe," he said confidently. His mother at least told him that she bought him a stay in Harrington House during his "vacation," so he should be able to stay here for the school year…

"Nope!" said the boy in an almost glad tone of voice. "I had a feeling not. You're not on the list in 'M' I'm afraid," he said.

"What!? Hell no; lemme see!" said Jeremy reaching for the list.

"Sorry, members of board only!" he said while pulling the clipboard back. A black guy with white tape around his right hand and wearing the same get-up walked over to the two of them.

"Anything wrong Parker," he asked happily. Parker looked at the guy with a grin.

"Well Chad, our middle/lower class friend here believes that he was admitted into the Harrington House." He said.

"Oh, that's too bad, commoner," said Chad while patting Jeremy on the head. He was just to Chad's chest, so it was easy for him to get access to his head.

"Piss off!" shouted Jeremy attempting to force his hand off to no avail.

"Ah, lower class clothes, speech, impulsive behavior; I guess you're right Parker 'ole chap." Said Chad while nodding. He then turned to walk back in to the Double H, but then faced Parker once more. "I forgot to remind you, Tad's inaugural starts at 8 tonight instead of 6:30; he wants the supper to be first before he begins." He said, and turned inside after he got Parker's nod.

"I'll be nice to you, and as you say 'give it to you straight,'" he said while as his face expression turned dull. "You…" he said while pointing a finger to his chest. "…are a Bullworth commoner. This isn't a vacation, and you were dense enough to believe it was."

"But my mom said I…"

"Don't interupt…"

"Watch you're mouth, you spoiled piece of…"

"HEY!!!" he shouted to shut him up. "Anyway" he continued. "If I were you, I'd check into the school at the main building to see why you're not in. If it turns out you are, I'll give you my humblest apology." He said. "But until that happens, your year will be placed within that dirt stack Boy's Dormitory." He said. "Now, go, shoo shoo!" he shouted. He then walked into the Harrington House without another word, and nearly slammed the door, followed by a _"click" _of locking the doors. Outraged, Jeremy stormed out of the Harrington House Quarters, and went back the way that he came through, telling himself that he'd check out the Athletics later.

"I'll figure out how to score it as Offensive Guard on the Football Team later," he said. He stepped on a pack of M&M's a little kid dropped, who in retaliation shouted to him.

"You're a meany!" But he still had other things to deal with. He took three more turns from the library to the main building's left, and barged on into the blue doors. When he walked in, he looked around, as some of his anger diminished. There were halls that stretched out from his left and right, and tan colored lockers caught his sight from his left. He was fixing to continue upstairs, where they each branched out left and right as well, however, a woman's voice rang through the halls.

"Boy, where is your school uniform!?" she shouted.

"I donno!" answered Jeremy in annoyance.

"Wait a minute." She said while leaning in to get a good look on him. "Hm…bespectacled, permanent ugly look, flat cut…yes, yes; _you _must be that McCabe boy the woman called in about…"

"What woman!?" asked McCabe loudly, but already knew the answer.

"Hush up boy!" she said in retaliation. "Let's go; we're going to take a visit to Dr. Crabblesnitch!" she said excitedly after 'Let's go.'

"Whoopee damn do." He said sarcastically. He followed the woman upstairs and they walked into the large hole in the wall that had the label PRINCIPAL at the room's left. They walked to the back and walked into another hole, where a figure was in a seat, and had the chair and his back facing them.

"Take your seat, boy!" she said sourly while walking away. Jeremy silently took his seat in the hard wooden chair in front of the Principal's desk where complete silence on his part was broken as soon as Jeremy found a way to be comfortable in the seat.

"Another new pigeon we have on our hands," said the figure, as he turned his chair, revealing a brown haired man with gray on the sides. His chocolate brown eyes didn't seem to inviting, as he enlaced his fingers together and leaned forward. "I say, McCabe," he said. "Your profile doesn't lie when they say a 'gruff' look is implanted on your face…"

"Shut up!" he shouted in a offended way.

"HEY; you watch the way you talk to an Administration man such as myself," he said. "You won't take that 'tough boy' act on me," he said as he dug in a drawer under his desk, and pulled out a vanilla folder full of stuff inside. "Ah, so you were expelled for _physically attacking_ your last school principal in the depths of Brooklyn, New York, ai?" he asked while looking through. "Hm…and you've fought…Ooh!" he shouted while reading on his 7th grade file of when he attacked a group of students who did him wrong with a crowbar, fortunately, they all survived with minor injuries. "People whom did you wrong I see," he said.

"Yeah; every one of those bastards had the crow bar coming," said Jeremy.

"Hey! Here in this school we do not tolerate the fuels of a naughty student; vandalism, graffiti, violent conduct, bad language, and disrespecting staff." He said. "This violent conduct of yours has spun off quite significantly, hasn't it, Mr. McCabe?"

"Whatever, I need to talk to my mom." He said silently.

"I'm sorry, but mommy cannot be here to lick up your wombs this time…"

"I don't want that, I want the b…woman onto the phone," he said.

"Well why would you want to do that?" asked Dr. Crabblesnitch.

"The woman declared I was going to be on some vacation to Harrington House, and yet those rich punks say that I'm not on the list. I thought she bought that with her lottery money…"

"No Mr. McCabe, the stone cold truth of that is…your mother did her research on this school, however, she only paid her chunk of the lotto winnings to fund for you tuition at this school; including room and board. But not for room and board at Harrington House…"

"I still want to talk to her; she lied to me, and she's making me have to go through all of this crap!" he shouted.

"Well I'm sorry, but you'll have to wait and see if your mother calls the school," he said. Jeremy rolled his eyes, and then he continued on. "Well boy, I have an extremely important message for you on your behavior; clean your nose boy, or we here at Bullworth _will _clean it for you!" he said in nothing but seriousness.

"What about my bag?" he asked while remaining calm, but realized he still left his shit on the bus.

"Your possessions have been transported to your room," said Crabblesnitch. "Which is another thing we're to talk about," he said while moving his way over to the other side of the room. A stuffed falcon in striking position was overhead of his desk, which caught McCabe's eyes when he moved. Crabblesnitch dropped a small rusty goldenrod key into Jeremy's hands, and it had a plastic tag that had #4 on it. A wave of relief did swipe over him, as he feared that he was going to be cloth-less for the year. "You are room number 4 boy; now go change into your school uniform; it's been placed into your room as well as your possessions."

"Right," said Jeremy as he stood up, and walked out of the hole in his office.

"And remember boy; clean that nose, or we'll clean it for you!" he said as Jeremy left the room. He walked out of the office, overhearing him call up Mrs. Danvers to set him up for a meeting. Walking down the stairs, he didn't notice the crowd of guys in white surrounding a kid in green until he heard a loud yell.

"GIVE IT BAAAACCKK!!!!!" shouted the boy in green. The boy had a green sweater on, and had extremely buck teeth. He was hopping for his glasses that a blond guy in white and ripped blue jeans had. He seemed to be the leader of all of this. Jeremy, knowing from first hand experience what it's like to have glasses stolen from you (in his case, suspended higher than his jump), stormed over to the group of kids, took the glasses, and roughly pushed the jerk leading in on raising hell on the kid.

"Why the hell are you guys screwing with the kid for!?" he asked as the blond guy walked back over to him. "What the hell did he do to you?" the kid put on his glasses, and ran off into the halls with the classes and lockers.

"You scared off Bucky you _jerk!" _shouted the blond kid while pushing Jeremy back. Although he was shorter than this guy as well, he roughly pocketed his glasses, cracked a knuckle, and tossed a punch to the kid's face. The blond kid easily dodged it, but returned a weak counter punch, which hit Jeremy at the bottom of his chin, and it wasn't very hard. So, he then shot for his leg, and had trouble figuring out which cool wrestling move to inflict on him. But was sadly too slow in thinking, as the blond guy gave a much harder punch to his cheek, but that still couldn't get Jeremy to fall down, but it did force him off his leg. The crowd of kids surrounding them gave loud jeers as Jeremy bent low into a wrestling position, and as soon as he did, with all of his strength, forced the kid down with a heavy spear, and the two of them were tumbling from there on out. However, one big, meaty hand found its way onto Jeremy's back collar, and hoisted him up with so much force; Jeremy's leg hit the kid in the face while being pulled up.

"Alright, BREAK IT UP!" shouted the man into his ear. He was a prefect, one of the men in navy blue suits who patrolled the halls and corners of Bullworth, and about 5 came to the scene breaking everyone else out.

"BACK TO YOUR BUSINESS!!!" they shouted. "Continue as you were, QUIT TOSSING THE FOOTBALL IN HERE, SEXTON!!!" it did take a couple of minutes for the entire hall to either dump out, dump into the Cafeteria, or just form their groups in the main hall and chill out, but the prefects let go of the two guys.

"This isn't even the first day of the academic year, and Trent, you're still causing trouble with your peers," said a prefect with a buzz cut, clenching his shoulder as if to save his life.

"Well Seth," started Trent, but as the prefect was about to interject… "Mr. Kolbe," continued Trent. Mr. Kolbe's face returned into slight normalness. "I'd love to be the 'good boy' who says out of trouble and things, but the fact of the matter is…" he said as Jeremy placed his glasses back on. "The new kid started it," he said nonchalantly.

"What? Up yours." Said McCabe, even though he knew the guy was telling the truth.

"We don't need to continue to tell you kids about fighting, especially in a place where scene's can develop," said the black prefect.

"And you, you don't even have uniform!" said a Latin American prefect looking at McCabe's "non-Bullworth" get-up.

"Uh…I'm new here, and was on the way to the Dormitory to put it on, sir," said Jeremy.

"And yet you still get into a damn altercation," said the black prefect. "You know as well as I do that Dr. Crabblesnitch has just finished telling you whenever you got here about cleaning your nose, correct?" he asked.

"Sure," said McCabe, not really wanting to here this crap. The other prefects disbanded, as Seth and the black prefect gave the two of them 'stay-out of trouble' and 'don't be bad' speeches, and when they finished, as the two of them went out of sight, Trent tripped Jeremy by kicking him hard on the side of his legs. And after falling over, Trent already rushed out of the main hall.

"Son-of-a…." shouted Jeremy as he rushed up angrily, and began to chase him while limp skipping…

After the whole fight ordeal, Jeremy angrily stormed into the Boy's Dormitory, which on arrival had a living room straight ahead with a TV, couch, video game machine, notice board, poker table (odd), and "Beam Cola" machine. The full dormitory building was one floor, which he could have sworn the girls was bigger, but instead of pondering on the sexist facts, he turned right upon the turn, and after skipping one room that said "jimmy's throne" ("_big head_" thought Jeremy), he was on the next room on the right side, and upon entering it, the heavy smell of rotting/aging wood entered his nostrils. There was a bed at the far right side of the room, a cabinet was on the enterer's left on entering the room (facing the bed), the closet was at the bed's left, (which was more like a wardrobe), a skinny desk beside the bed, and a bathroom was beside the wardrobe.

"Home sweet flipping home" said Jeremy while ripping off his old clothes, and tossing them into the wardrobe. Inside, there were two teal long sleeve shirts, two steel blue sweater-vests, four pairs of khaki pants, and a pair of dress shoes stood within the wardrobe. "You've got to be shitting me," he said as he looked at the ugly attire.

"Well no, more like shitting _on _you." Said a male voice at the door. Jeremy tightened his muscles, and turned to see a male figure with a dirty teal sweater-vest, brown hair, and had a scar at his top right eyebrow. "Yup; welcome to the shithole of New England, I am your very excited host…" he said excitedly.

"Douche who needs to leave me alone," said Jeremy as he turned to pick out the steel blue sweater-vest.

"Woah there, wait a minute!" he shouted. "Es ist nicht meine Geburstag auch, aber Sie mϋssen erlernen, ihn zu beschäftigen und dich zu entspannen!" he shouted while walking to sit onto his bed. Jeremy looked completely lost following his run of whatever language he just said.

"What the hell…"

"It's just German, nothing special," said the kid. "However, when I can get Ivanovo to get off here ass and teach me some Bulgarian, then that'll be something worth speaking…"

"You're odd…" said Jeremy while directing him out. "Now, I've got to change, and I don't need some Nazi in here while I switch out of clothes." He said while forcing the kid out of the door.

"Ich werde nicht beendet!" he shouted.

"Yeah, verede been that to you too!" shouted Jeremy while pushing him out of the door. After changing into the attire, Jeremy walked out of the door to see that Gary had waited for him by the living room of the dorm.

"Now what?" asked Jeremy.

"Oh, but my friend," said the kid while placing his hand on him, and leading him into the room. "You see, the night is young." He looked up at the digital clock hanging overhead. "It's only 18:45, and we still can do plenty of things outside to show you the real B-Worth…"

"HEY!!!" shouted another voice from outside. Walking into the living room was a short and stubby boy, about 17 in age, who had light copper hair (which was in a buzz cut), a cobalt blue attire, and heavy amount of freckles. Accompanying him was a much taller kid with short, curly brown hair, the same cobalt blue sweater-vest, but what was distinct about him, was that his undershirt was pink. "What the hell are you saying to that kid; Gary!?" he asked.

"Ah, so it's a little family reunion." Said the kid named Gary. He turned his head to the tall kid, and nearly gawked at him. "Well," he said. "Little Petey here has finally become Big Pete!" he said. Pete's face turned red, as he looked to the side.

"Shut up, Gary," he said in a deep voice.

"Oh, and his voice cracked too!" Gary shouted. "I'm a big strong man, now!" he said while deepening his voice, followed by a loud laugh.

"When the hell did they let you out of Happy Volts?" asked the freckle kid while stepping toward him.

"They let me out 6 months earlier, due to 'good behavior.'" He responded quickly. "As a matter a fact, since public school can no longer handle me, I've attempted to enroll at Green Run and Princess Anne Academy, but you know, since nobody else wanted me…"

"The dirtball's back in this field," said Pete while glaring at Gary. Gary grinned.

"Well, look at you," he said "Taller, cracked voice, and more of a manly look to you. And by seeing some of that 5 o'clock shadow, I'd say that you've been shaving!"

"You're full of it, Gary!" shouted Pete.

"What in the _hell's _going on here?!" asked Jeremy confused.

"Not now, friend!" said Gary while holding out a hand towards him.

"So I see that you've been trying to find some more kids to punk out!" said the freckled kid.

"I might have, but because the school's hanging on my ass about taking my pills, I'm actually staying a good boy." He said. "Until that last pill is gone, Jimmy-boy!"

"Shut up!" shouted Jimmy. Jeremy went to turn to buy him a soda while the three of them caught up, until something clicked in his head about the name "Jimmy."

"Wait a minute," he said while turning in to point to him. "You wouldn't happen to be the Jimmy whose room is declared 'Jimmy's Throne' is it?" asked Jeremy.

"What's it to you if it is," said Jimmy defensively, and standing his ground against him.

"Now Jimmy," said Pete while stepping in the middle of them. "We really don't need Crabblesnitch to jump down your throat on fighting on not even the first day of school, now do we?" he asked.

"We won't," answered Jimmy. "He's at Harrington House, getting ready to help Tad with his inaugural ceremony," he said. "Tad tossed a pretty penny to make sure that Peanut and his boys don't try to do anything to ruin the party, due to the fact that he heard some rumors." He said. During his answer, he kept his eyes on Jeremy the entire time, and Jeremy did the same.

"Things never change in this place, now don't they," said Gary standing beside Jimmy and Pete. "You, although tall, dog, and stupid, you're still a pathetic loser who follows Jimmy around in a pink undershirt, and Jimmy here still thinks that he's what's up. Well, I've got news for you gentleman," he said while placing his hands on their shoulders (he had to get on tippy toes to reach Pete). "Ich habe nicht das selbe selbst geblieben."

"WHAT?" the three others asked in unison.

"At Happy Volts, I've…convinced Eberhard to get off his ass and teach me German, but that's beside the point," he said. "Anyways, I'll talk to you later, FRIEND…" he said while looking at Jeremy. He then turned to walk out of the dining room, and out of the dormitory.

"You're friends with that creep?" asked Pete.

"No, but he keeps calling me that," said Jeremy.

"Then I guess you're not as dumb as you look, nonetheless are," said Jimmy while walking over to the soda machine, and bought a "Beam Cola" for $1.

"You got something to say to me?" asked Jeremy while tensing up again.

"As a matter a fact, yeah," said Jimmy. "I know you're new here, so let me let you know something; everybody in this school who offers you a hand in friendship won't always turn out to be such a friend," said Jimmy.

"And you don't think I know that?" asked Jeremy.

"Not the Bullworth way," said Jimmy. "You might have had some drama here or there, but it gets off the roof in this school," he continued.

"Yeah," said Pete. He then turned to Jimmy. "Remember the nurse attempted suicide by jumping off the building?" asked Pete.

"She's back too, you know," said Jimmy.

"What!?" asked Pete.

"LOOK!" shouted Jeremy. "Thanks for the advice and all, but I can watch for myself; I'm not a kid, you know," he said as he turned for the door.

"But don't make childish mistakes, that's all I'm saying," said Jimmy while sitting down, and turning on the TV. "When life gives you Bullworth, make cold bullshit." Jeremy rolled his eyes, and looked to the notice board which noted that dinner ends at 1900. It was currently 18:50.

_"I better catch me some food" _thought Jeremy as he rushed out of the door. He assumed that lunch was in the school cafeteria, so that's the place where he headed to first…

That night, at 10 o'clock, Jeremy rolled into his room, and began thinking about how much his life was "flipped turned upside down" in a matter of only 1 day. Just this morning, he was kissing his mom, believing he was going to some awesome vacation for a year. Stupid thinking for a 16 year old.

"Hm…maybe what that Jimmy kid was talking about when he said don't make childish thoughts or accusations." He said out loud. He then continued to think about his day, and when he got to the fight with the blond kid, he suddenly began thinking about his school attire. Jeremy then stood up, and took off his sweater vest and short sleeve undershirt.

"That kid and his friends honestly had the best get-up of the school," said Jeremy while digging into his bag of school supplies his mom sent in advance. There, he found one stick of glue stick, and a bottle of Elmer's Glue. Rolling his eyes, he dug into one of the drawers of his desk, and luckily, found a tiny tube of unused super glue. "This is what I need," he said. Jeremy grabbed his dark teal shirt from the closet, and ripped the Bullworth symbol off of it, followed by him gluing the back of it, and sticking it in the right location of his sweater-vest. All together, it looked quite nice.

_"Yup, life handed me Bullworth, and I made some nice cold bullshit…" _thought Jeremy as he tried it on, and looked in the mirror in his bathroom…


End file.
